


Interruptions

by dwarrowdams



Series: Rogues Do It From Behind [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: (it's the fuck word FYI hence the rating), Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilan and Zevran enjoy the fact that they finally have a room to themselves—until they're inevitably interrupted.  Prequel to "The Walls are Thinner than You Think."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is a prequel to "The Walls are Thinner Than You Think," you can technically read the two of them in any order (although this one will make a bit more sense if you read the other one at some point).

“Wow,” Gilan murmured, his voice heavy with pleasure and a hint of exhaustion as he leaned down to brush his lips against Zevran’s neck.  The elf lay curled up beside him, his breathing still faster than normal, his cheeks slightly flushed.

 

“That was phenomenal,” Gilan said, gently running his hand down Zevran’s thigh.  “I can’t believe it took us this long to figure out that the rug is the perfect place to have sex.”

 

“Better late than never, I suppose,” Zevran murmured as he rolled away from Gilan and onto his back. “Although I must admit that I never expected it to be so comfortable.”

 

“Me neither,” Gilan replied, stretching out on his back, his limbs sprawling off the rug and onto the floor.  It really was a remarkable rug—although previous experience told him that he was meant to admire it rather than make love on it.  Still, it was more than ideal for the latter activity: the soft threads were clearly expensive and felt nice against one’s bare skin.  In addition to that, it was the perfect distance from the fireplace—close enough to receive just enough of its warmth, but not close enough to become uncomfortable because of it.  Gilan had never been one to admire fine rugs like this one, but after the past few hours, he’d more than managed to change that attitude.

 

He reached for a blanket, draping it loosely over himself.  “C’mere,” he murmured, motioning Zevran closer.

 

Zevran scooted closer to Gilan, sliding beneath the blanket, his body only a few inches away from Gilan’s.  “You know,” he said, “I could get used to staying in a place like this.”

 

“It really is nice,” Gilan said, draping an arm over the elf’s side.  “Besides, I’m glad we finally have some privacy.”

 

“An excellent point, _mi_ _amor_ ,” Zevran replied.  “If we were still sleeping in tents, I fear someone would have interrupted us quite a while ago.”

 

Gilan chuckled, leaning down to kiss Zevran’s mouth.  Gilan had begun to miss the thick walls of a castle these past few months.  Camping had its own sort of appeal, but the fact that he and Zevran constantly slept only a few yards away from several of their companions had taken away some of the excitement of sleeping outdoors, as the two of them always had to be careful about the amount of noise they were making.  Being interrupted by someone telling them to quiet down did quite a lot to lessen the joys of sex.

 

“I’m glad that I don’t have to worry about being loud anymore,” Gilan said.  “With you, it’s hard to be quiet—in case you hadn’t figured that out yet.”

 

“I thought as much,” Zevran replied.  “I rather missed it myself.  You make such lovely sounds.”

 

Gilan smiled, feeling himself flush slightly.  “At least there’s one person who’s not annoyed by it,” he muttered.

 

“Of course not,” Zevran replied, curling up beside Gilan, his head resting against the human’s chest.

 

GIlan looked down at him fondly, brushing his hair back behind his ear.  “Zev,” he whispered, “if you’re going to fall asleep on me, it’d be easier if you did it once we were in bed.”

 

Zevran raised his head, gazing sleepily at Gilan through his amber eyes.  “You tired me out, my dear,” he murmured.  “I do not know if I can walk that far.”

 

Gilan smirked as he glanced over at the bed on the other side of the room.  “It is kind of far away,” he mumbled as he turned back to face Zevran.

 

“Hmm,” Zevran said as he snuggled up closer to Gilan.  “Then perhaps we should sleep here.”

 

“Sounds good,” Gilan said.  He draped an arm over Zevran’s side, pulling the elf closer to him as he wrapped one last blanket over both of them.  “Night, love,” he murmured as he closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to engulf him.

 

A sharp knock on the door interrupted Gilan’s relaxation.  “Fuck,” he muttered as he rolled reluctantly away from Zevran.  “Who’d need me at this hour?”

 

“Me.”

 

Gilan leaned down to kiss his cheek.  “Besides you, Zev.”

 

“Someone who wishes they were me.”

 

“Fair enough,” Gilan said as he pulled the thinner blanket off of Zevran, wrapping it around his waist.

 

Zevran sat up, looking at Gilan with his eyes slightly narrowed.  “And where are you going with that?”

 

“Well, I can’t exactly answer the door naked.”

 

“I am sure that whoever wishes to see you at this time of night would find it a pleasant surprise.”

 

Gilan laughed.  “If they’re bothering me this late, I’m at least going to make them work for it.”

 

Zevran smiled up at him.  “I suppose that is fair,” he said.  “Whatever it is, I hope that it does not take too long.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get rid of them as fast as I can,” Gilan promised, leaning down to give Zevran one more kiss on the forehead.

 

“Good,” Zevran murmured, reaching up to run a hand through Gilan’s hair.

 

Gilan leaned down to kiss him again, ready to abandon whoever was at the door in favor of Zevran, when he heard an exaggeratedly loud sigh from the other side of the door

 

“Maker fuck it all,” he muttered, pulling himself upright and turning towards the door, blanket wrapped firmly about his waist.  “They’d better have a damn good reason for being here.”

**Author's Note:**

> For something so short, this took way too long to write, so I do hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
